jerma_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Jerma Lore Wiki
'Welcome to the Jerma Lore Wiki' This is a wiki that is made to inform people about the Jerma Universe and the fascinating characters that inhabit it. 'Jerma Lore' Long ago, the Great Lord Jerma was in his room pondering as to what he were to do in order to entertain himself, and as a result, the Jermaverse was made. The Jermaverse is quite vast, it is filled with incredible amounts of fictional characters, all created by the master mind Jerma. Jerma, for the most part, let the characters he created live in peace, only to interfere when he is needed to commentate the Jerma Rumble/Mania events. Now, the Jermaverse is known for being one of the most chaotic and insane places ever to exist in history, mostly to do with all the creative characters the Lord Jerma decides to add. Characters and Species The Byeahs The Byeahs are a large grotesque race that serve no purpose in society or the Jermaverse. Often found on the side of streets, all Byeahs are most likely going to be drunk when you approach them, speaking incoherent nonsense, this includes noises such as: "Byeahbadabadoo" or any ordinary word in the human language combined with Byeah. The Byeah population is currently so high that it can't be recorded or estimated accurately, it's also hard to count them individually as most of them all share the same appearance: Large bearded men with kerchiefs around their heads. Having so many Byeahs is not considered a bad thing though, as they can easily be disposed of in the Jerma Rumble/Mania events that take place in the Jermaverse. Shpees and Spies The Shpees/Spies are an endangered species in the Jermaverse, this is mainly caused by their lack of intelligence. Most Shpees (young spies) never live long enough to reach spy hood, as they're either killed by their own stupidity or lack of awareness as to what is actually going on around them. Shpee/Spy numbers are dropping rap idly, which is why only one spy has appeared in the Jerma Rumble event. -In order to raise awareness of the dying population of Shpees/Spies, Lord Jerma had created the Pirate Spy with a catchy little tune to draw people's attention to the issue. He also gave a shoutout to his favorite shpee conservation foundation Shpees Are We Gaben (Gabe Newell) During the early stages of the Jermaverse's development, Gabe Newell had taken interest in Jerma's universe, and asked if he could be a part of the wonderful place. After some negotiating and a lot of money exchanged, Gabe was able to visit the Jermaverse whenever he pleased. For the time, Jerma and Gabe were friends, Gabe would participate in the Jerma Rumble/Mania events for fun. But their friendship had come to an end when Gabe heard that Jerma was trash talking the Team Fortress 2 update "End Of The Line" in which Gabe got very angry. At the next Jerma Rumble, Gabe had shown up and immediately started beating up Jerma and continuing to kick him out of the ring. Gaben then apologized later, saying "I apologize for my harsh actions towards Jerma, and I hope that we can still be friends". Jerma accepted the apology but asked Gabe to pay the medical fees. Bat Boy Bat Boy is (quoted by Jerma) "One of the shittiest characters ever created". He was created by scientists in a lab, starting out as a bat and a boy, they were shoved in a large test tube and put under radiation, the result was Bat Boy. The scientists, however, were not satisfied with what they created. Bat boy was given $4000 to leave the laboratory and live life outside in the real world. While out in the real world, Bat Boy had heard about the Jermaverse, and how they were accepting anyone that looks interesting. Bat Boy now knew what he had to do, so with the money he had, he flew out to the Jermaverse, in hopes that he might find the meaning of life, and something to live for. Bat Boy has appeared several times in the Jerma Rumble events "Just fuck off Batboy," said the anouncer in the original Jerma Rumble. The Egg Not much is known about The Egg, all that is known is that he is a round man with pale white skin. Appearing in what seems like every Jerma Rumble/Mania event, the egg is definitely determined to try and win a rumble. The egg especially likes to be poached not scrambled. Latest activity Category:Browse